bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mob Spawner
The Mob Spawner is an interesting tower. It costs $600 on Medium. It, by default, spawns only Zombies at a rate of 1 every 6 seconds (They last 20 seconds on the field). Only 10 mobs can exist on screen per Mob Spawner. Zombies bite bloons to pop them and have 10 health. Upgrades Path 1 More Mobs Description: Increased efficiency enables the spawning of more than just Zombies! Cost: $1000 It can now spawn: Skeletons: Unlike Zombies, these stand around the Mob Spawner and fire arrows at bloons. Arrows can pierce 2 bloons max, and pop 1 layer off of bloons. They have 10 health and are like sentries. Spiders: Spiders are similar to Zombies, except their attacks slow bloons down by 10%. They have 8 health. Mobs Galore Description: Special mob magic allows massive variety in the spawned mobs. Cost: $1600 It can now spawn: Silverfish: Super-fast and gang up on bloons. They deal 1 damage, but attack with three times the frequency of Zombies. They have a mere 4 health, however. Zombie Pigman: Similar to zombies, except they use a sword that pops off 1 layer off of up to 10 bloons. They have 10 health. Wolf: Like Silverfish, but bigger and slower. They deal 1 damage, and have twice the frequency of Zombies. Their health is 8. Slime: A unique mob; it doesn't deal damage, but instead covers bloons in slime, slowing them by 50%. They have 7 health. All the Mobs! Description: It can spawn any mob that could logically attack! Cost: $7200 Enderman: Can teleport to anywhere on the field; pops 2 layers off of bloons. They have 18 health. Blaze: Pops off one layer and lights bloons on fire. They have 12 health. Creeper: Explodes violently, popping off 3 layers in a radius akin to a 0-1 Bomb Tower's bomb. They have 5 health, and die upon exploding. Ghast: Flies ABOVE the field. Fires explosive fireballs that act like Burny Stuff mortar shells (Before 2-x). They have 10 health. Magma Cube: Exactly like the slime, but it has 14 health. Spider Jockey: Acts like both a spider and a skeleton. It takes 3 damage before the skeleton and spider split into seperate mobs (Still counts as 1, though) Witch: Throws three different potions: Potion of Harming, which removes a whole layer from a large radius of bloons, Potion of Healing, which restores 10 health to living towers, and Potion of Decay, which (at first) acts like it does nothing, but forces bloons to lose 1 layer every 1.5 seconds, and it lasts until the whole thing is dead (Note that it only effects one bloon of a split pop). Has 12 health. Wither Skeleton: Acts like a Zombie Pigman, except it can pop 5x more bloons. Has 12 health. Chicken: Shreds through bloon layers like an.... angry chicken. Think a Silverfish, but it attacks 5x as fast a Zombie. Has 4 health. Boss Spawner Description: The two boss mobs are added to its arsenal. Cost: $50000 It can spawn the two boss mobs with a frequency 2x greater than the other mobs: Enderdragon: Flies around the screen. Every time it hits a bloon, the bloon loses 5 health (If it hits a Pink Bloon or below, the bloon is destroyed entirely). Has 500 health. Wither: Hangs around the spawner, but fires two explosive heads: One that looks like its heads, which pops off 3 layers when it hits a bloon (It can affect up to 500 bloons at once), and a blue version of its head, which pops off 10 layers when it hits a bloon (It can affect up to 125 bloons at once), which also inflicts Potion of Decay on the survivors. Has 600 health. Path 2 Increased Frequency Description: Spawns mobs with more frequency. Cost: $700 Spawns 1 mob every 5 seconds. Super-Fast Spawning Description: Improved engineering allows the Mob Spawner to spawn at amazing rates! Cost: $1800 Spawns 1 mob every 2.5 seconds. Multi Spawner Description: Spawns more than one mob at once! Cost: $2900 Spawns 2 mobs every 2.6 seconds. Dungeon Description: Spawns more mobs than ever before. Dungeon Ability: Spawns 20 mobs of one type of your choice. Cost: $8000 Spawns 3 mobs every 2.1 seconds. Trivia *This is the Minecraftiest tower. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:References Category:Minecraft stuff